Miraculous Heroes
by ASHtheUltimateFangirl
Summary: Marinette discovers the newest partner in crime of hers, a snake woman who is determined to become greater friends with Noir and her. Alya is struggling to tell her about her new found powers as Green Viper, but knows she isn't allowed. Finally, Adrien comes to terms on his new reality, and new family. (This has a character of my creation and Volpina! So much fangirling)
1. A New Vigilante

Summary:

Marinette discovers the newest partner in crime of hers, a snake woman who is determined to become greater friends with Noir and her. Alya is struggling to tell her about her new found powers as Green Viper, but knows her kwami, Skala, would not allow it. Finally, Adrien is in love with Marinette, but Chloe and his father have different plans...

Marinette:

It had been two long months since I told Adrien I was Ladybug and he revealed himself as Cat Noir to me. We had started dating not 1 week later. I cannot lie, it has been the best 2 months of my life. Alya was surprised when I told her, but not as much as I was when she told me Nino and her started going out long before us. Gosh! How much life has changed since I found those earrings...

I laid on my bed thinking about how quickly time passed as a superhero. My phone buzzed and I shot onto my hoping it was Adrien... it was!

A- How's my beautiful bugaboo doing?

(I hated the fact he still uses bug-themed nicknames, even without his suit on his flirtatiousness remains…)

M- Not much. Have you planned something for our 2 month anniversary?

(He panicked... he had not come up with anything! The time passed quickly when he was with her)

A- Of course. Only the best for my princess? But I mustn't reveal more because it's a surprise!

(She knew he had nothing because he said 'mustn't' and knew better than to think chat had the time.)

M-Okay, can't wait. By the way, how is the new kwami doing?

A- Skala hasn't found anyone, I think...

(Little did they know that Skala, the Green Viper kwami, had chosen a girl in their class and Marinette's best friend, Alya!)

M- I have an idea. Why don't you come over and we can go exploring, how 'bout that alleycat?

(She has rarely used pet names, let alone cat-themed ones. She shivered at the fact that she even said that.)

A- Anything for you, princess?

It took a very short time for chat to arrive. He seemed a little too excited… What was going on in his head? I guess I started staring because he seemed to give me a weird look himself.

"What's wrong, Princess? Did my handsomeness throw you a-stray…" No more cat puns, uugh. "Oh, no… I, uh, was just thinking about how quickly you ran over here." This was true but not entirely…

"I was actually nearby when you called," he said smirking. "Mandarin lessons, I forgot!" Crud.

I had never told him about me stalking him and the pictures, computer screen, and the calendar in my room. This was not going to be good. "What? How did you know that?!" he said quite anxiously. Busted. My face turned as red as Tikki herself. I froze at the thought of what Adrien would say. "It's my job as your girlfriend to know." I became nervous because he didn't respond at first. After a little while he broke the awkward silence, "Okay. I get that. I guess now I have to know your schedule as well." The on-spot excuse worked! "Ready to explore?" I really needed to end that conversation as quick as possible… "Sure, what ever you say, My Lady."

I always loved exploring with chat, even before I knew the real him. The feeling is indescribable. You feel so free and alive and there is nothing else like it. It never mattered what was occurring in my life, when I was running on the roof tops and soaring above the city, it all just disappears. This feeling only increased the closer we got.

Chat:

I turn and look at the beauty that is Marinette. The breeze flowing through her hair, her eyes sparkling in the sun. There is no where else on this planet I would rather be. I never thought I would be able to meet someone so amazing, so talented, so…. I must have stared at her too much because I hit a chimney on a Parisian rooftop. Ladybug rushes over and helps me up. "What happened there Chat? Sun get in your eyes?" she said giggling. Something like that… "Uh, yeah, I was a bit distracted." I didn't lie; I was distracted by the perfection that is Ladybug. "I guess that is enough exploring for today. See you tonight for patrol?" "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" I soon discovered that was a lie.

I begin to walk home when Nino called. He screamed through the phone, "Have you seen Alya!? She won't answer and I'm afraid something has happened to her!" I have never heard Nino so stressed our before. "No Nino, I haven't. Are you positive she's missing? Have you contacted her mother?" "Of course, I have! She said that Alya texted her on Friday morning before school that she was going to stay with Marinette, but I knew that couldn't be true. Mari has been with you all weekend and she didn't even go to school on Friday!" This was true. I barely left Marinette at all… "I'm sure there is an explanation. I mean she didn't just vanish without a trace. She gave her mother an excuse. Maybe she has been akumatized?" "No man! You can't be akumatized more than once. Hawkmoth tried doing it with me, so I would know." He had never told me about that. I wonder what it was about and how he managed to resist him. I began to actually worry at this point. "I will help you figure this out tomorrow, but, right now, I have meet my father for a photo shoot. See you in the morning." This was a lie. I had no photo shoot planned for today. However, I can't be Chat looking for Alya and help Nino find her at the same time.

I found an alley and Plagg jumped out. "Do you think Alya has to do with the lack of akuma attacks lately?" Plagg said while munching down on some Brie. "No Plagg. Like Nino told me on the phone, you cannot be akumatized once. It is weird how her disappearance is at the same time Hawkmoth hasn't been attacking and the arrival of the new akuma…" I hadn't realized it then, but I was correct. She was linked to it all, but not in the way I had anticipated. "Why don't we go find Marinette and discuss this?" Plagg said while munching on a slice of Camembert. "I agree Plagg." I then transformed and took off towards the Cheng-Dupain Bakery. I was a block away when some girl in a green suit stopped me. She didn't attack me and seemed to know me well.

Alya:

I found out Thursday evening that my life would be forever changed. I discovered that I was chosen by a small Kwami, Skala, to be her new hero, Green Viper. She had popped out of this little bracelet I found in a thrift shop by the school. She explained to me what and who she was. She told me that I was chosen by her to protect the city from the evil that is Sphinx, a Kwami corrupted by time and his power. He was the villain known as Papillon or Hawkmoth to some. She also told me I couldn't tell anyone, especially my family and my best friend Marinette. She said not even the other heroes tell each other who they are. This was the best news I have ever gotten. However, this was also the worst new ever. I dreamt of getting to fight along side Ladybug and Chat Noir but hoped to know who they were, and hoped to tell my friends and family who I am. As soon as I got home on Thursday evening, she insisted we started training right away. That morning we left for a town outside the city to train with the powers, the Tonfa, two sticks that could combine to form a staff similar to Chat's, and the responsibility of a hero. I spent the next two days mastering the Guerre Viper, which gave me a suit of armor, and the healing spell that Ladybug does, Miraculous . Sunday morning, I journeyed back to Paris to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.

I didn't think I would find them so quickly, but to my surprise, I ran into Chat near Mari's house. "Hello, Chat!" I said with a smile. "Who are you? Are you akumatized?" He said tensing up. My smile disappeared at the thought of him attacking me. "No, Im a new hero, Green Viper. I met Skala a few days ago and she told me to find you and Ladybug." "Oh, so that's where she has been recently. I wondered where that Kwami went. Nice to meet you. Let's call Ladybug." Chat pulls out his baton and slides it in two and holds it up. "Hello, Ma-Ladybug! I found out what happened to Skala. She found someone and the new hero is here. Can you meet us? We are close to the park with the statue." I hear a girl respond, "Wow, really, that quickly?! Yeah, sure. Bye Chat."

He turned and looked at me. "So, what can you do exactly? I have this baton and Ladybug has her yo-yo. We also have these special abilities..." I reach over my shoulders and pull out my two dark green tonfa, wooden sticks wrapped in cloth. I smile and say "These are my Tonfa, but I call them the fangs." "Wow! They are really cool. Ladybug and I don't actually have names for our weapons yet besides their basic weapon name." He laughed a little and looked down. Did I, Alya Césaire, impress Chat Noir? This was the best thing ever. He was my idol and he just complimented me! We began talking about our weapons and skills. I was about to show the Guerre Viper to Chat when Ladybug landed softly on the roof behind him.

"So this is the new girl? She's cool." I blushed. I didn't think this day could've gotten any better. "Yeah. She's pretty amazing, Ladybug. She has a name for her weapons and mastered two skills. We really need to step up our game." "You guys really don't need to step up anything! You are an amazing team that have been together for half of a year! I just started a couple days ago. I don't even think the healing spell works yet…"

I was interrupted by a giant crash. The next thing I knew, we are running to avoid the Eiffel Tower from landing on top of us. We get to the base of the massive structure to find not one, but 5 akumatized people. Way to start my time as a new hero.


	2. Defeat for all

Hey guys! Sorry I have taken so long... I haven't been able to post anything because my computer broke and the app is just reading. I am starting this chapter as I speak (March 7, 2016) so it will not be done right now. I have a start to this chapter but the rest is a blank...

Alya:

When we reached the Eiffel Tower, I saw something I did not think I would ever see... 5 akumatized villains at once. One akuma stood out in particular. A small dark woman with black hair stared at me. She wore a deep blue suit with tall white boots, similar to the suit I wore as Lady-Wifi. I knew who it was in an instant: my mother. She hissed in a deep voice, "I am the Le Encaisseur! I find things that are lost, so that nothing will ever be lost again, like my daughter..." The woman became saddened, which hit me right to the core. I had forgotten about the people I left behind while I trained, including my family. However, I needed to fight her in order to save her.

"I see we have a new player..." A pale man in a dark suit said in the back of the group. "Why are you here?!" said Ladybug and Chat Noir, almost in sync. "Who is it?" I whisper to Chat. "We have never met before, have we miss? Hello, I am la Papillon." This tall, thin man was the famous super villain Papillon, I would have never guessed. "If you give me your Miraculous now we won't have to fight..." he said with a smirk on his face. Like we would ever give him our powers..."Okay."

Chat and I turned to see Ladybug walking over the group. She stood strong in front of a massive gorilla man and a small woman covered in purple flowers. "I will give you Miraculous, on one condition." She turns and winks at us. She had a plan.

"Of course my dear, anything." the man seemed desperate to retrieve her earrings that he didn't notice Chat and I run around the corner. I transform in Guerre Viper and wait behind a local bus. "You must free Nuru from your grasp. She must be free first in order for me to comply."His expression went from victorious to surprised. "How do you know of Nuru?" "I know many things Papillon, but I will never tell you." He became befuddled. He stood there looking at Ladybug for what seemed like an eternity. "Okay. But you must promise my identity will not change your mind?" What was he hiding? Why would Papillon think his alter ego would effect her.

As he took off his pin, I hear Chat faint behind me. The man standing in front of Ladybug was no longer a villain but Gabriel Agreste. I look at Ladybug in complete awe. She was not fazed by this at all. All she did was hold out her hand to the man. He handed her the pin and she screamed, "Now!"

I run around the corner at full speed towards the group. However, there were no akuma in my way so there was no stopping me. I was about to smash into Gabriel when Chat screams, "Don't hurt him!" I slide to a complete stop, inches away from Papillon's face.

"Adrien! What are you doing?!" Ladybug screams. "ADRIEN?!" Gabriel and I yell in unison. I had always wanted to find out their identities, but not like this.

Adrien

"Hello father. I guess the cat is out of the bag." I couldn't think. My father was Papillon, and Mari had just revealed me to him. My head was spinning. The only thing that could come out of my mouth were fragments of sentences and occasional puns. "How...you...me... cat-astrophe... evil... when... mom." I stopped there. Was he the reason mom left. Did he kill her?! Tears ran warm down my face. I collapse to the ground on cover my face with my hands. I didn't want to feel. No more hurt. "Son... its not..." "NO! Do not call me your son. My REAL father would never abandon his family. Abuse his son, and force his own wife to run away!" "I did no such thing! How do you think I got like this?! Your _precious_ mother is the reason I got like this! She ran away with your real father to Italy. She told me she was pregnant, and that you were not mine then left! What was I supposed to do!"

I stood there. Tears no longer came pouring down my face. "I... I have a sister?" I had been raised an only child and now I discover I had a sister! "How could you not tell me!" "I didn't want you to know the bad so I didn't tell you the good either. I pained me to raise you, knowing you were a symbol of my wrecked marriage and the love of my life. I shut you out so I didn't shut down. Im sorry."


	3. Falling to Pieces

I am so sorry this is taking forever guys. I have had volleyball, tennis, and a lot of homework. I forgot busy life can be, especially when you skip a grade(pfft. totally nailed the humble brag XD). I will try and update more, especially over the next few weeks.

Yes, I am basing this chapter after the song Breakeven by the Script. I've had it stuck in my head recently so I decided the write about it...

Marinette:

 _I couldn't breathe._ My best friend was a superhero. Kinda ironic though. I bet she was thinking the same as we sat there in my room after the akuma attack that led to the disappearance of Gabriel Agreste( **you didn't think I would forget about that did you** ) and the revealing of all three of us. We had decided to go back to my place because Adrien couldn't go back to his place, and Alya's house is always crazy busy. Alya sat at my desk while Adrien and I sat on the chaise. I have never seen him like this. He had always been down about his father but this was something completely different. His face lacked emotion. He looked like he was a chattered glass bowl. I could tell he was falling apart inside.

Adrien:

I somehow managed to get myself into Marinette's room. Everything seemed to be a blur after my father told me _he knew_ where my mother was. I didn't even care that he was Papillon. All I cared about was my entire family abandoning me. Someone was yelling at me but I don't remember what they said, "What?" "Are you okay?" It was Mari staring up at me. She was sitting next to me with her head dug into my chest. "I'm okay. I may need feel better kisses though." She leaned in and kissed me. I loved kissing her more than anything. Her lips were soft, passionate, and warm. "Aww, you guys are so cute together? Why can't you be like this at school?" I heard Alya say as she was sitting backwards in Mari's desk chair. "With Queen-biotch around? No way." This was true. Even though Chloe and I have been friends since we were little, she couldn't stand Marinette.

I broke the conversation, "Are we just going to pretend like this isn't new to us? It isn't everyday your girlfriend and her best friend are your partners in crime."


	4. Ugh, I apologize

Hey Guys. Im sorry but I have decided to give up on this story. 1) I have had 0 time due to my advanced classes, volleyball club, and ski team. 2) After going back and re-reading this... I am personally confused on how the f** I managed to come up with this. 3) I have been reading a BUNCH of different stories on here and Archive of Our Own and decided to do something small and extra. Finally, I am a super procrastinator and have failed on my schedule goals.

Thank you for understanding,

ASH '3' 3


End file.
